Chasing Spirits
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: She's fallen into a coma. He's unconcious because of a concussion. It's only fate that their bored and wandering spirits would meet. Contains Fem!America and Fem!England. RussAme, PruCan, slight FrUK.
1. Prologue: Fallen

**Chasing Spirits**

**Prologue: Fallen**

**358 Days Ago**

Matthew grimaced as he walked into the kitchen. Had his mom tried to cook… again?

"Ah, good morning, Matthew." Alice turned to her eldest son, holding a pan of scones. They were scones, right? They appeared to be more of a pile of scorched, black, burned things.

"Hey mom," he replied, about to sit down when Alice let out a sigh.

"Could you go wake up your sister? She at least needs to be prepared for school—"

"I'm on it," Matthew was already making his way out of the kitchen and up the staircase.

* * *

><p>The door to Alex's room was cracked open, letting a streak of light crawl across the somewhat clean floor. Matthew pushed the door open slowly, almost cautiously, though it was obvious his twin was still asleep. "Alex?" he asked softy, gently shaking her shoulder. Well, she was a pretty heavy sleeper. "Come on, Alex," he said a little bit louder, "We have school today."<p>

Desperate times call for desperate measures; Matthew decided, then reached around and pinched his sister's nose **[1]**. Ever since she was little, the thing that annoyed her the most was being pinched, especially her nose. Plus, for some odd reason, whenever someone touched her nose while she slept she woke up and would usually punch them right square in the face.

Of course, when she didn't move, Matthew began to panic. That _always _woke her up. "Alex, this isn't funny."

No movement.

"Mom!" Matthew turned to the door, running down the steps at full speed.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Alice tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the doctor, who actually didn't look nervous under the Brit's threatening glare.<p>

"She's fallen into a coma, though we're unsure why. We've checked every reason she could possibly fall into one, but there were no positive results."

Matthew sat quietly, listening closely to the blonde doctor **[2]. **Fallen into a coma with no reason? Was that even possible? Maybe they should check again. Yeah, they should. There at least had to be one logical reason! Or, or, something… Matthew leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. What was vibrating in his back pocket? Oh, yeah, his phone. He cracked an eye open as he pulled out his phone, seeing he had gotten a text from his boyfriend.

_Birdie, where are you?_

He sighed, fingers flying over the tiny keyboard, _At the hospital. Something's wrong with Alex._

_What happened?_

_Dunno. Doctor said something about a coma._

_Oh._

He pushed the phone back into his pocket, sneaking a peek at his mother and papa (who had just arrived). Francis was attempting to calm Alice down, who was somewhere between a rage and a mental breakdown. He still hadn't told them about Gilbert. Well, Alex knew, but that didn't really matter now. They may never speak again, Alex might not wake up.

The thought made him feel sick to his stomach. That couldn't happen… no. That's his twin sister, his other half. Almost every good memory involved her. She couldn't die! Without her… he would die too.

* * *

><p><strong>1. I have no idea why this bothers Alex, but it just does. Yeah.<strong>

**2. It's Germany! In this, he's going to be Prussia's uncle rather than younger brother. That's just how it worked out, pfft-**

**Well, how this started… Fem!America, Russia, and a burning house. That's all I can say without spoiling future chapters. -derp-**

**Please review! Prussia will let you pet Gilbird!**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


	2. Chapter One: A Meeting

**Chapter One: A Meeting**

**NOW**

"Where am I?" Alex rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she took in her surroundings. "Why am I in the middle of a forest…?" She blinked, frowning. "This isn't funny, Mattie!" she said a bit louder, looking around. Maybe he'd had Gilbert help him pull a prank on her? Well, she did—

Wait.

No.

Something was off.

Everything was still. Fake. Silent. She stood up and walked hesitantly towards one of the trees, poking it. Nothing. "Come on, don't be paranoid, you're just dreaming. Yep. That's it. Dreaming."

* * *

><p>A bored yawn escaped the Russian's mouth. He was sitting in one of the large trees that provided a nice hiding place from his sister, Natalya. Though, he didn't remember running from her, or climbing up the tree. He shrugged it off, enjoying the silence. Though the thought remained in the back of his mind, its silence loud enough to make him wonder again. He leaned against the large tree's trunk, frowning. <em>Why <em>couldn't he remember?

The wind blew through the forest, rustling the leaves. He jumped from the branch (the height didn't bug him, though it was a bit of a painful landing from the heavy impact).

He turned. It felt like someone was watching him. Could it be Natalya again? No. Who else? He couldn't really think of anyone. Well, probably because he couldn't remember anyone else.

"Hey, dude, can you tell me—?"

He blinked at the girl who had suddenly appeared in front of him. She was babbling on about how her brother had pulled some sort of prank on her. Ivan studied her closely. Her dirty blonde hair was short and she had messy bangs, a few pieces completely defying gravity. She had blue eyes, with a sort of sparkle to them. And as far as he could tell, her creamy skin looked soft.

Okay. He blamed all of those crazy teenage hormones for that last thought.

"—And why are you wearing a scarf? It's too hot out for that!"

"Er, I always wear it."

"Whoa! Where are you from? That accent is crazy, bro!"

"Russia."

"Really? So you're a commie?"

"My country is no longer communist," he replied. Weird, he didn't have that usual purple aura around him.

"Oh. 'Kay. Sorry, then? I don't really pay much attention in history class."

"What is your name?" he asked, ignoring her apology.

"Alexandrea H. Jones! Though just call me Alex. And yours?"

"Ivan Braginski," he said.

"Cool name! Okay, now I need to find Mattie and kick his butt for throwin' me out here."

Mattie… that name triggered something in Ivan's memory. Though it was barely there. Like a shard of glass so sharp, you can't touch it without cutting yourself and drawing blood.

* * *

><p>"Does it feel weird? Like… unnatural?" Alex asked as they walked aimlessly.<p>

"Does what?"

"This place. It's like, I'unno, fake. It feels off, to me at least. What does it feel like to you?"

* * *

><p>Alice glanced at the clock. Matthew should be home any second, then she and Francis would tell him the news. Though she wouldn't say anything, for fear of her voice cracking or not working at all. Francis would tell him, and she'd just sit there, trying not to think about how her hear had already been shattered into a million pieces and would again if Alex didn't wake up.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, they'll basically kill her if she doesn't wake up, they'll—" Matthew stopped, staring at his parents in horror.<p>

Francis sighed, "Mathieu, it's almost been a year… her heart beat has slowed too much for them to do much else…"

Matthew shook his head. "But she needs more time! She'll pull through! This is Alex we're talking about! She always does!"

Alice looked down at her lap. Matthew… what he said had been true. She always pulled through, that can't change now. It just can't. And why is this happening? Was God punishing Alex for something Alice had done in the past? Alice swallowed back the lump in her throat that had been there for nearly a year now.

Alex would pull through.

She always did.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's me being lazy. I've had the next few chapters done since I posted the first one, but I didn't feel like typing when I had time. Though, tine is hard to come by sometimes, I'm pretty busy between school and skating.<strong>

**I'll try and post again soon, but I have like thirteen other fan fictions to update, so… Heheh ^^"**

**Review please! It inspires me to post more often!**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


End file.
